fareerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Neolus
Shane Neolus is a convicted assassin. He is the protagonist and the only playable character in Fatal Pursuit. Biography Shane Neolus was born on Procatis, deep in the slums of the second tier. Shane, unlike most people living down there, was a tall, slender boy. His body structure meant he wasn't able to defend himself against the raiders that came into his house one day, and killed his family and left him broken. This event traumatized Shane. In 2372, at the age of fifteen, when Shane was scavenging in Procatis' slums, he saw a man take down multiple Republic Sentinels using only his bare hands. Shane waited for the man to leave, and started to loot the bodies. The man turned and watched him for a bit, and then drew a sword, which Shane later identified as a DenoMalus Xenosaber. The man stabbed at Shane, and Shane instinctively rolled away, with his back turned. Flipping around, Shane sprayed the looted Ashiv T10 gun at the man. The shots hit the man's chest, and dissipated into his tall, stock frame. The man picked Shane up, and without saying a word, the stranger drove Shane away. Shane was strangely calm during the ride. The man took him to a large building, locked Shane in the car, and started talking to another man wearing similar gear. They would occasionaly glance at Shane, but Shane paid no attention. After a few minutes, the man who had kidnapped him pulled him out of the car. Shane was brought to the leader of the Esonet, where he was brutally interrogated before being locked up. Still calm, Shane sat in his cell for the next sixteen days. Finally, the man who had kidnapped him brought him into a giant room, where he told Shane his purpose. The man had seen great potential in him, and had brought him back to train him. Shane didn't care, however, but he did need to learn how to fight. He studied there for three more years. At the age of eighteen, Esonet implanted a genetic plate into his body so he could use his custom weapon, a Esonet Dragonsaber. Six days later, he assassinated every single senior member of Esonet. He left the headquarters, with no purpose in mind and nowhere to go. Four years later, in 2379, Shane was attacked by Esonet Marauders on Eridani, where he was staying. He killed every single one of them using only a bedpost. In 2388, Shane was hired by the Arian Terrorist Group to slaughter everyone inside the Reach Starport. Shane, using his chemical weapons, killed more than a million people, listening to them writhe and scream in pain while he slaughtered them by the thousands. Later that year, the IUR caught him smuggling goods on Procatis. During the intense firefight that ensued, Shane was scarred by fire. Upon regaining consciousness, Shane found himself in prison, which then leads to Fatal Pursuit. Shane has post-traumatic stress disorder from the killing of his parents, the kidnapping, and the Reach Starport massacre, which affects him multiple times during the game. Appearances * Fatal Pursuit (first appearance) Category:Characters